


Better than a hair tie

by ALzzza



Series: Heart of the Home [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, I have No Excuse, Random - Freeform, Smoothie Making, Talk of Dick Grayson’s prettiness, everyone's a dork, food stealing, if that isn’t a winning combo I don’t know what is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALzzza/pseuds/ALzzza
Summary: “I am anamazinghair tie. I’ll have you know; your normal hair tie isn’t half as pretty as me.”Dick's pretty sure it doesn't count as stealing if he makes them more food. Cass and Steph don't share the sentiment.Or, A Group Of Lazy Shenanigans Around The Manor





	Better than a hair tie

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of WIP for you guys that I’m slowly working on, ironically, I finished this in like three days compared to the months I’ve been trying to get the others done. :/ If that doesn’t describe writing perfectly, I don’t know what does.

They’re all lounging around, both Tim and Steph preoccupied with something on their laptops. Dick’s watching tv, but that’s mostly just a pretence for his seeing how many positions he can sit in. He’s _currently_ doing a weird half backbend off the armrest, tv humming faintly in the background.

Neither Steph nor Tim look up because it’s _really_ not that unusual.

The room manages to be mostly quiet until Steph starts sighing periodically. It’s about the fifth time she flips her hair around, growling in frustration, that Dick speaks. “Want me to braid your hair?”

She looks up, half hopeful. “Could you?”

Dick doesn’t answer, just jumps the couch to get to her.

Takes his time, probably fiddling with it more than _strictly_ necessary. Doesn’t ask until he’s mostly _done_, “Got a hair tie?”

Steph checks her wrists, frowns. “No.”

Dick hums. Fiddles with her hair again before looking across the room. Yells, “Hey Tim!”

Tim makes an absent noise, barely glancing their way. “Yea?”

“You have a hair tie?”

He frowns to himself, looks up after a second. “Not on me. You want one?”

Dick grins, gesturing at Steph’s braided hair, fingers caught around the end so it doesn’t start unfolding. “Yes please.”

Tim _humph_s. Getting up without a word. Leaves Dick standing around in silence, holding Steph’s hair. He hums absently, moves his hand with Steph when she leans forward. Grabbing her smoothie, slurping loudly. She raises it, offering Dick a drink without turning.

Dick leans over, catches the straw in his mouth to try some.

“Thanks.” Steph takes the drink back and Dick comments, “I make _such_ a good hair tie.”

Hears Steph scoff. “You just stole my drink.”

“_Uhm_?! _Stole_? You offered it to me!”

Steph makes a noise like those are the words of a guilty man. “_Well_, my _normal_ hair tie doesn’t do that.”

Dick pulls an offended face, nose screwing up. Mutters, “_No_ appreciation.” Then loudly, “I am an _amazing_ hair tie. I’ll have you know; your normal hair tie isn’t _half_ as pretty as me.”

Steph snorts. “How do you know? Maybe I _solely_ employ attractive people to hold my hair in place.”

Dick hums his amusement. “_Really_? Then I’m _appalled_ I’ve only just gotten to hold your hair in place. Shocked _and_ appalled, Stephie.”

Hears Steph muffle a giggle. Says seriously, “No, you’re _right_. I can’t _believe_ I was considering pretty people and my mind didn’t _immediately_ jump to Dick Grayson.”

Dick snorts, grinning. Says solemnly, “‘Tis a crime.” Sighs dramatically, shoulders dropping. “I forgive you.”

There’s a moment of silence then Steph’s offering him her smoothie, Dick leaning forward to catch the straw again. Hums when she takes it back. “What’s in that anyway?”

“Oh yeah.” Steph tips her head back to look at him, eyes rolling up in her head. “I hijacked your guys' blender.”

Dick scoffs, says absently, “That’s fine. Besides, it’s not really _my_ blender.” Pops his lips. “_So_, what’d you put in it?

Steph tilts her head in thought. Lists slowly, obviously trying to remember, “Banana, mango, strawberries _and_... passionfruit? I’m pretty sure I added passionfruit.”

“Huh.” Cocks his head. “Did you put coconut water in it? It tastes like you put coconut water in it.”

Steph’s eyes light up, grinning. “Oh yeah! I _did_.” Looks smug when she asks, “Good right?”

Dick scoffs hugely, throws his shoulder to one side, jutting his chin. “I _guess_.”

Steph rolls her eyes, sticks her nose in the air. Eyes closed as she informs, finger waving back and forth, “Ditch the attitude, babe. I _might_ let you hold my hair more often.”

Dick just laughs, arm stretching so he doesn’t pull Steph’s hair when he twists away, hiding his grin in the crook of his elbow.

It’s about that point Tim wanders in, stretches his hand out to offer the hair tie. Dick takes it easily. “Thanks, Timmy.”

Tim’s already walking back to the seat he’d claimed. “‘S okay.” Falls into it dramatically, catching his laptop in one smooth move when it slides off the seat. Throws his legs over the armrest, continues typing like he’d never left.

Dick rolls his eyes, turning back to Steph. Twists the tie easily. Lets her hair fall against her back with a grin. “There you go!”

Steph runs her fingers along it carefully. “Thanks, wonder boy.”

Dick’s grin turns cheeky, leaning over to snatch her drink. Ignores Steph’s call of outrage. “I accept this as payment.” Walks out the room, waving absently over his shoulder. “I’ll make you another!”

Her voice follows him out. “You _better_!”

Dick hums, fiddling with the straw. Walks into the kitchen, finds Cass sitting cross-legged on the floor, back leaning against the cupboard. Plate of chocolate cake balanced on her knee. “Hey.”

Cass looks up from her food, cocks her head even as she waves a greeting. Dick starts walking to the bench before bypassing that entirely, spinning back around to wave the smoothie at her. “Want some?”

Cass raises an eyebrow, reaching up to take it. “Steph’s?”

Dick puts on his most innocent face. Draws out a long, “_No_...” Cass doesn’t look to believe him very much, drinking anyway. Hums as she passes it back, looking down at her cake again. Dick snatches her fork before she can, stealing a piece before jumping back when she _punches_ him. Laughs around his mouthful, giving a belated, “_Ow_.”

She rolls her eyes, doesn’t wait for him to give the fork back. Lifting the whole thing off the plate, keeping eye contact as she easily shoves the rest in her mouth. Grins, cheeks blown out like a chipmunk, chocolate smeared across her face.

Dick snorts, grinning back. “O-_kay_ then, Miss Cass.” Walks to the bench, plugging in the blender. “Want me to make you a smoothie?” There’s no answer and when Dick looks back, she’s standing right beside him.

He does _not_ jump a foot in the air.

“_Cass_!” She muffles a laugh, eyes bright and shoulders shaking. Looks _way_ too proud of herself and Dick shoves her lightly. “Don’t _do_ that.”

She shrugs, not at _all_ apologetic, looks at the blender before asking, “Want help?”

Dick shrugs back his assent. “Why not.”

Cass _humph_s, straightening up before striding to the fridge like this is her new mission in _life_.

“Right.” Dick looks at a nondescript place on the ceiling, hands on hips he recalls loudly, “We need _mango_, _banana_, _passionfruit_, _strawberry_ and...! Coconut water.” _Hm_. “I think that’s it.”

Goes to grab the bananas before looking over his shoulder. “Do we have frozen bananas?”

Cass frowns to herself, arms full of different ingredients. Reaches out to check the freezer. She nods, shifting around before showing him not only frozen bananas but, “Blueberries?” She cocks her head in question and Dick shrugs, lips twisting thoughtfully.

“Might as well.”

Snatches the passionfruit, two knives and a chopping board. Meets Cass back at the bench, their horde of fruit crowded together carelessly. Offers her a knife, which she takes, choosing the strawberries. Dick hums, grabbing the mangos with a flourish.

Cass starts cutting them easily. Eats the first two and when Dick side-eyes her, lips twitching up in amusement, she just shrugs mildly. Informs, already cutting another, “Cook’s tax.”

Dick scoffs a laugh, slicing around the seed of his mango. “Okay then.”

They finish; sharing a look when Dick _maybe_ accidentally puts too much mango in. They look back to the blender in sync.

“It’s probably _fine_.”

They share _another_ look and Dick adds, “Mango makes everything better _anyway_.”

By the time they add the rest of the ingredients the blender is basically overflowing. Dick holds the lid, stares it down like it’s just become his _number one enemy_. Cass makes an amused noise, snatching it up. Moves forward to shove it on without ceremony.

Dick nods absently.

_Probably for the best_.

“Okay!” He reaches for the dial. Counting down with a flourish, “Three... Two... _One_.” The blender thrums to life, everything spinning in a mess of colour. In the end, it settles for a less than appealing shade of... not so nice.

Dick huffs, Cass already grabbing down some glasses. He twists to look at her, cleaning up the scraps. “We need four.” She hums, grabbing two more.

The glasses click against the table and Dick leans into Cass’s side, offering one of the mango seeds. “Here.” She takes it, peers at him curiously before eyeing her seed again. Dick sways back on his heel, procuring a seed of his own. Bites into it before informing, “This is how you’ve gotta eat it.”

Cass follows his lead, biting into her own seed cautiously.

Dick watches her reaction, “Good?”

She hums around it. Leans back to say something—stopping to lick the juice running down her hand. Grins, “Good.”

They end up with four tall glasses, Dick licking the inside of the blender. Snorting a laugh when Cass just _looks_ at him. “Shuddup.” Abandons it in the sink, holds his hand up for a high-five, which Cass delivers easily, and _maybe_ a little violently.

Walking out the door with two in hand when he says, “We’re so great.” Cass hums absently by his side “We could be _professional_ smoothie makers.” Cass side-eyes him and he adds, “Y’know, if the whole illegal vigilant thing doesn’t pan out.”

Cass snorts into her smoothie, shoulders into him halfheartedly as they walk through the door.

Steph looks up straight away. Grins, says a little _too_ delighted, “Aw, _awesome_! Now I don’t have to maim you!”

Dick watches Cass hand her one dryly. “_Great_. I was worried there for a second.”

Steph scoffs, takes the smoothie. Raises her hand for a high-five in thanks. Cass delivers one decidedly _less_ forceful and Dick huffs.

Raises a pointed eyebrow. “_Really_?”

Cass looks back innocently. Curling up on the couch, legs tucked under her. _Well_. Innocent until she adds, “Like Steph better.”

Steph’s already turned back to her laptop. Still pumps her fist in silent victory, taking the commendation despite not knowing _why_ she’s getting it.

Dick breathes a laugh, looks back at Cass. “You’re lucky your _cute_.” She smiles like she knows this, and Dick thinks he _probably_ calls her cute too much. Flicks her shoulder, grinning, “You’re such a little shit.”

She takes that as a compliment _too_ and Dick just sighs. Walks over to Tim.

Offers him the smoothie patiently.

“Here Tim.”

Tim takes it automatically, glancing up briefly. Stops to glance up _properly_, eyes lighting in surprise. “_Oh_. Thanks, Dick.”

Dick snorts. “‘S okay.”

Tim rolls his eyes. Kicks out at Dick halfheartedly. “‘Kay, go away now.”

Dick gasps, staggering back. “Wo-_ow_.” Hand to heart when he says, “Only using me for food, Timmy?”

Tim hums. Lips twitching up, barely pretends to think about it. “Uh, _yeah_.”

Dick hums around a smile, leans over to mess up his hair. Tim glowers, kicks out at him for real this time, but Dick dodges. Sits on the couch, sprawling back, head landing on Cassie’s thigh. Grins up at her, “Hi.”

She gazes down, unimpressed. Uncurls one leg, kicking his shoulder.

Dick doesn’t move, looks between them both, drink held lazily in hand. “You guys are very violent, you know that?”

Tim hums vaguely, only half listening and Cass just _kicks_ him again.

“_Ow_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys! Be sure to come scream at me in the comments! ;) I love hearing from you all! :D


End file.
